magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Pinue Meep
Meeps are small, flightless birds that by all rights shouldn't survive well in the wild. They tend to be colorful, their feathers quickly acquiring their hue from the flower petals they eat, and their color gives them no chance of blending in with their surroundings. Even the white and black varieties have feathers that are deeper and richer in color than others. They even have a strange, sweet smell, like marshmallow, making them appetizing to animals that wouldn't ordinarily hunt them. Meeps also have a very poor sense of smell and even worse hearing, not reacting to obvious sounds. However, they make up for all of this with amazing speed and even more amazing vision. A meep can locate a single flower petal at the bottom of a pile of leaves with no effort. They can find the single fresh blade of grass in a field within seconds. With one glance at the sky, they can see if the tiny dot of a bird overhead is a harmless gull or a dangerous predator. With this ability, predators have a nearly impossible time sneaking up on them, and their speed makes them hard to catch. Meeps breed in spring, and with very few predators skilled enough to thin their numbers, come warm weather the fields and forests become filled with colorful little birds. Egg This egg is very colorful. Hatchling Meep hatchlings are incredibly high strung, timid creatures. Upon hatching they will stay very near their magi, refusing to venture into open space until they are absolute sure it is safe. They also react oddly to various objects, as though they are seeing aspects of it that humans cannot. They love bright objects and anything colorful, and will often attempt to eat colorful things even if the thing they want to eat isn't food or even natural. Meep hatchlings have even attempted to eat paintings. Adult Meeps are named for the small sounds they make as they race about the Keep, moving incredibly fast despite their small size. They are timid creatures, preferring to hide away in enclosed spaces and construct nests out of various things they find. They also practice food hoarding, and since their food consists of flower petals, bright fruit skins, and anything with a lustrous sheen, it is common to find collections of these items all over the Keep. Meeps are most active in spring, when their preferred food source, petals, are most commonly found. Many people find them annoying, as they will strip petals off of plants and ruin the aesthetic of gardens. Unlike other pests, though, they are impossible to fool with scarecrows or even keep away with magical wards. They are also very rarely caught by predators. Their eyesight is incredibly keen, and their behavior suggests they can see energy in spectrums most can't conceive of, even magical ones. One magi who attempted to use magic to see through her meep's eyes reported seeing the world in colors she couldn't name, and she had a headache for days afterward. Additional Information *No. 770 *Obtained from The Stream during Easter 2017 *Released: April 15th, 2017 *Sprites: Jrap17 *Description: Raneth Category:2017 Creatures Category:Special Category:Spring event Category:Artist: Jrap17 Category:Birds Category:Meeps